


Whatever You Want

by vivaciousirish



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And at summaries, Angst, Fluff, Hospital, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Squip, Pretty much canon compliant, Sickfic, expensive headphones, forgive me everyone i almost never write fanfic, i hope this is decent, kind of, this just happens after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousirish/pseuds/vivaciousirish
Summary: After Michael confesses his crush on Rich, things turn awkward. But while Michael is drowning his sorrows in Ectocooler and Netflix, he gets an unexpected visitor.





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short, hasn't been read by anyone, and is my first work for this fandom, but I hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Rich," Michael said softly, knocking on the door of the other boy's dimly lit hospital room. A Disney movie was playing quietly on the television and Rich was sitting in bed, eating a dismal-looking container of green Jello and looking downcast. It was one of the saddest things Michael had ever seen.  
But then Rich looked up, a wide smile breaking across his face. "Hey, Mell." His grin flickered for a moment as he added, "Hey, you know they sent Jeremy home last night, right? He's not here."  
"Oh, yeah, I know." Michael stepped inside and perched on the edge of Rich's bed. "I'm here to see you."  
"You are?" He shook his head slightly as if to clear it. "Why?"  
"Just wanted to make sure that you're okay."  
"Wow. Uh, thanks, man."  
"No problem."  
The two fell into silence.  
"So, how have you been?"  
"Not bad. They said if I'm doing better, I might get to go home tonight."  
"That's good."  
The conversation trailed off again. Michael picked at a loose hem on one of Rich's blankets. Rich poked at his Jello.  
"Rich, there's something I should tell you-"  
"Listen, Mike, I wanted to say-"  
Michael laughed nervously. "Sorry." He glanced over at Rich. "Um, go ahead?"  
"No way. You're the one who came to visit my sorry ass."  
"Uh, okay." Michael took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists as if to steady himself. "I...I sort of...have a crush on you." He looked down at the thread he'd been fiddling with and continued. "But it's okay if you don't feel the same, really. I mean, there's no pressure, I-"  
Rich cut him off. "I mean, same. So, don't worry about it, man."  
Michael looked up sharply. "What?"  
"Yeah. I mean, you know I asked Jeremy if you were single, like, a dozen times when we were in here together."  
"Oh. Oh, okay." He exhaled. "Well, that's...something."  
"Yeah. That is."  
Silence fell over the room, almost stifling. Michael went back to the blanket. Rich looked around the room as if he was searching for something to distract from the situation. And a distraction did arrive, in the form of a nurse at the door, knocking and saying brightly, "Time to take your vitals!"  
"Oh. Okay." Rich looked over at Michael. "Um-"  
Michael stood abruptly. "I'll just...head out."  
"Okay. I'll see you later? Michael?"  
But he had already bolted, slipping past the nurse and rushing down the stairs with his heart beating almost out of his chest. After a few flights, he stopped on the landing and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Jeremy.  
"Hey, Michael, what's up?"  
"Jeremy, I-I did it."  
Jeremy paused on the other end. "You told Rich?! No way, dude. This is awesome."  
Michael leaned against the wall, frustrated. "It's not awesome!"  
"Why? What did he say?"  
"Well, he likes me back--"  
"Michael, that's a good thing!"  
"Yeah, but then things got awkward, and the nurse showed up to take his vitals and I just..." Michael slid to the floor. "I left."  
"You left?" Michael could almost picture Jeremy rolling his eyes. "Why the hell did you leave? What were you thinking?"  
"I wasn't thinking."  
"Well, that's obvious."  
He sighed. "What do I do now, Jeremy? I ruined everything."  
"You left too quickly to know if you ruined anything."  
"I guess. But either way, I don't know how to fix it."  
"Come over. Or go home. But either way, wait a few days. Everything will be fine if you just give him some space."  
Michael got up and started down the stairs again. "Okay. I'm going home and I'm going to drown myself in Ectocooler."  
"Good plan, buddy. Call me if there are any updates."  
Michael sighed as he hung up the phone and headed into the parking lot, hopping in his PT Cruiser and driving away from the hospital as quickly as he could. He wanted that stupid place out of his sight. He never should have listened to Jeremy, or Jake, or any of the others who told him that he should "confess his love to Rich." Not that Michael was in love. It was just that he really liked how tiny and adorable Jake was, and how funny he could be when he wasn't being an asshole, and how he had that cool red streak in his hair, and amazing tattoos on his really muscled arms and pretty brown eyes and...  
Okay, maybe he was a little in love with Rich. But it didn't matter, because Rich clearly wasn't in love with Michael. He was probably just trying to make Michael feel better when he said he liked Michael too.  
He pulled into his driveway, still empty since it was only noon and his mothers were still at work. The house was so still it almost echoed and Michael couldn't stand it. He grabbed a bottle of Ectocooler from the fridge--not enough to drown himself, but maybe his sorrows--and flopped onto the couch to fire up Netflix. He wrapped himself in a blanket as the sounds of the Queer Eye theme washed over him, hoping that he would drift off to sleep soon.  
He did, in fact, drift off. But a few hours later, he was awoken by the sound of frantic knocking on his front door.  
At first, he couldn't figure out where he was. But once he shook off the post-nap haze, he lept off the couch. His mothers weren't home from work until later, and Jeremy usually called before visiting. And through the peephole, he saw the exact last person he expected to find standing on his doorstep: Richard Goranski.  
He yanked the door open instantly. "Rich? What are you doing here?"  
"They let me out of the hospital," Rich said breathlessly, "And I came right here. Are your moms here? Or Jeremy?"  
He opened the door wider so Rich could step inside. "No, neither of them-"  
Suddenly, Rich's lips were on Michael's.  
He tasted like the bitter fake grape flavor of medicine and his right hand was raising goosebumps on Michael's cheek, still chilled from the IV that had just recently left his arm. But his kisses were sending shocks of electricity through Michael's body, gentle and soft and warm and incredible. Michael wound his hands through Rich's short hair, pulling him closer. Rich let out a small moan and gripped his face harder, putting more force into the kiss until his teeth were scraping Michael's. Michael didn't want the moment to end, but those hands were starting to shake, so he pulled away and wrapped his arms around Rich's unsteady waist. He smiled down at the boy gently. "Hey."  
"Hey," Rich whispered, in turn wrapping his arms around Michael's neck and lowering a little. Oh god, Michael realized, he'd been on his tiptoes. Adorable. But slightly secondary to the tremors.  
"You're shaking, Rich."  
"I'm fine." He smiled and tried to pull Michael into another kiss.  
"Shh." He scooped the smaller boy into his arms. "Come on, I'm putting you in bed."  
"Ooh. At least take me out to dinner first, Mell."  
"Rich, they let you out of the hospital, like, twenty minutes ago." Michael carried him down one of the hallways and into his bedroom.  
"That's a relative term," Rich replied dismissively.  
Michael deposited him on the bed with a little thump and looked down at him sternly. "What part of that is relative?"  
"Uh. 'Let me out.'"  
"Rich!"  
Rich rolled his eyes. "I just couldn't take it anymore. And Mell, if you're gonna make me stay here, you should get in bed with me."  
Michael cracked a smile. "God, Goranski, at least buy me dinner first."  
Rich lunged at Michael, and Michael playfully wrestled with him for a minute before pulling him onto his lap so that his legs were straddling Michael's torso and Michael's hands were securely holding his thighs in place. Rich struggled against his grip for a moment but seemed to decide he rather liked this position, and leaned forward, tucking his head onto Michael's shoulder. Michael smiled again.  
"Change your mind, Goranski?"  
"You wish, Mell."  
Michael ran a hand through Rich's hair. "Yeah?"  
Rich shivered. "Yeah."  
Michael cocked an eyebrow and Rich rolled his eyes in response. "God, Mike, can I just kiss you again already?"  
"Whatever, Richie. Whatever you want."


End file.
